Episode 13 - The Nutcracker in 3D
The Nutcracker in 3D is a 2010 fantasy film. It is generally accepted as the dullest and most forgettable movie the hosts have ever covered and probably ever will cover. Notable Characters *Mary *N.C. *Snow Fairy *Albert Einstein *Max *The Rat King *The Rat Queen Plot A banished prince-turned-nutcracker recruits a little girl to help him reclaim his kingdom and turn him back into a real boy. And John Turturro plays an anthropomorphic Nazi rat. The Episode *Multiple Tiradesverse connections were made in this one *This episode marked the debut of [["It worked in Blazing Saddles!"|"It worked in Blazing Saddles!"]], which would eventually be retired in Episode 21 *Though there are some funny highlights, Damien and James both agree that this episode is easily the most forgettable and skippable one in the podcast's entire catalogue *Until Santa's Slay, this was the shortest review episode of the show Scores James - Puginatacious Damien - Skyrim Mike - Botheration Highlights *John Turturro electrocutes a shark. *''Weekend at Bernie's II is in the Tiradesverse. *James gets more and more frustrated with the idiocy and dullness of the plot throughout the review *Mike was so tired of the summary that he tried to end it himself by interrupting James and ''giving out Final Words. He gave Damien "retarded", James "ostrasizzlesnozz" and himself "declahallathon". *Damien and Mike have an epiphany at the conclusion of the summary when they realize that there is someone else with the initials, "N.C." References *''Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Drive Angry'' *Andy Samburg *Creeping *''The Simpsons'' *Britney Spears *Dakota Fanning *''South Park'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Night of the Living Dummy'' *Lil Wayne *''Extra Lives'' *Michael Clarke Duncan *Sharon Stone *''Blazing Saddles'' *''The Tick'' *Andy Worhol *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Step-Up'' *Ron Burgundy *''Pan's Labyrinth'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Ecto-Cooler *Kool-Aid Man *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Street Fighter'' *The Mirror Has Two Faces *''Bridge to Terebithia'' *''Weekend at Bernie's'' *Michael Jackson *Lewis Black *The Electric Slide *''Mortal Kombat'' *The Batcopter *''Voltron'' *Nicholas Cage *''The Wicker Man'' *''Stepbrothers'' *Conan O'Brian *''The Elder Scrolls'' *Justin Hymes and the Dominoes *Crazy Frog Brothers *''Kazam'' *''Santa Clause Conquers The Martians'' *Patrick Swayze *Chris Farley *''Santa's Slay'' *''Black Christmas'' *Stryker *Stryper *Dokken *Uwe Boll *''Birdemic 2'' *John Carpenter *''Zoo'' *Justin Bieber *''Cool World'' *''Cemetery Man'' *''Spice World'' *Boys II Men *Casey and Jojo *''Showgirls'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Soul Caliber'' *''World's Finest Podcast'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Troll 3'' *''Troll'' *''Batman'' *''The Terminator'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - N.C. and Mary *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - John Turturro *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - The soldiers of Rat King *Plot convenience **N.C. is shown to have escaped from certain death with no explanation how **He also gets his leg back somehow *No One Will Like Your Character - Mary is a perfect little flower child who sings *Palpatine and Vader - Rat Queen and Rat King, respectively Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 12 - Birdemic: Shock and Terror Next Episode - Episode 14 - Troll 2 Category:Episodes Category:Fantasy films Category:Holiday films Category:Family films Category:2010 films